The Heart Of a Dy
Gears A Gear, is a highly innovated mechanical and biological factor among the Dy’Kletiun. The Gear is highly volatile when not in position by a Dy and the life of a Dy ultimately relies on the safety of their Gear. To start off, a Dy can live if its Gear is stolen from its body. However it needs a replacement heart in order to survive. Most Humans who wish to keep a Dy alive will replace the Gear with a beating heart. These Beating hearts are from just about any animal and do not have the power to keep a Dy satisfied. Gears are extremely powerful, giving a Dy the ability for it to use multiple magics at once, and run at speeds close to 600 miles per hour, as well as traverse the Void effortlessly, and to do many other things. Without their Gear, a Dy will sleep more often than normal, and may not be up to their full capabilities of command and power. An exert from the' Biology Of The Race Of Titans''' “The Titans, as the Dy call them, created the Gear, for they had it in their own bodies to begin with. Erydose itself was said to be powered by a massive gear, holding thirty, THIRTY! Of those massive rotating gears around a magnificent core.The Massive power and Gear was said to be given by Visceral, in the history of the Anthra Dragons. The origin of these Dy’Kletiun is unknown, and Visceral’s age is also unknown by even the oldest of the Anthra: Rapture. Now I have never seen a Dy myself, but I have always wanted to, and I was granted permission by the Anthra Keeper, Ankin, to see a Dy Gear. And it was impressive. I could FEEL the Dy move inside, like it was.. Alive. the Presence left the Gear and enveloped me, I could hear the voice of that great Beast and I felt at peace with myself for a moment!I was astonished by the power of that booming voice, and I wish I could have truly seen that Dy for what she was, for the voice was distinctively female. I was allowed to go near, but not to touch. Ankin kept a close eye on me, trusting I would obey, he had no other Anthras in with us. As I approached closer to the Dy’s Gear I could hear her speak of her kind’s home, a place called “Titan Shard” she refused to allow me to prod her mind, let alone connect to her, she spoke aloud, her voice reverberating off the walls. Ankin himself was not allowed to ask her anything, whether it was permission, or respect, I did not know, but it was amazing. I could feel a wave of cold air spread from the Gear and into the room. It wasn’t chilly, but it was refreshingly cool. I watched as not one, not two, but four gears rotated slowly around a bright red orb. I was informed by Ankin that the Gear was fragile, easily broken, and very precious. I took note of that as watched each gear rotate around the orb with astonishing calmness. For the Dy herself was calm. If she were to have become enrage, or used any energy (in her state though Energy was only given to another, and channeled through them)the gears would speed up in rotation, still keeping that amazing dance of equality. The Gear as so unique, I had never seen anything like it, and I was astonished. I must say, that has to be one of my favorite memories of the Anthra and the Dy alike. I comtiplate that the Dy will live for a long time, especially with these Gears.. However I am sorry to say I am not allowed to visit Titan Shard. That is a place I will wish to visit, but it is very closed off.. Only a Titan can get you in.'' —- The Gear is, as Ludvan explained in his Book, a very amazing item of the Dy culture. All Dy have one, and to lose it is a serious problem. The Gear is highly volatile and damageable in design. To explain, each circular gear is held by a negative and positive ionic attraction. The Orb in the center hold the positive charge while the gears themselves hold a negative charge. As the gears spin around and around they create a minute vortex, a small controlling of air and energy that revolves around the orb and moves through the veins and muscle of the Dy. Just like a regular fluid vortex, the blood flows through a Dy in the same fashion, but along with this fluid there is also another: Energy. Like the fluid, the Energy moves and stores itself throughout the body. This Energy is created by the massive amount of strain and energy output that the Gear puts off. This Energy is not wasted, as the Dy uses it on a daily basis, even at death, their “Tai’lume”, or Presence, continues to absorb and transfer the energy. The Gear itself has either one, to four rotating powerful circular gears that rotate around a glass-like sphere which is made of a powerful and lightweight metal, but it is easily destroyed. Just dropping the Gear can cause a fear for fracture or shattering. The gears rotating around go on four levels, one above the other, and when a Dy is separated from their gear the gears around stop rotating until the Dy’s Tai’lume is felt by the gear. Once the Presence of the Dy is felt by the Gear, the rotating gears begin their motion again. Otherwise they remained locked up. No Dy has ever had more than four gears, but there are a few who are born without the rotating gears, they usually do not make it long after and will either die before hatching, or a few months after. The orb in the center can take on any color, and will determine the color of the Toxic mist that rests inside the Dy’s body, as this Toxic mist is like a waste. Think of a machine, a car, it gives off emissions right? So does the Gear, for the Gear itself is a machine, a biological machine of great power. This Toxic waste, or “Mist” is highly dangerous to “Weak skinned” creatures, such as horses, Humans (Fer’blukan) and other unarmored creatures. Most species of Dragon and Demon are safe from the mist. When the mist encounters a victim, it burns the lungs and throat, causing the eyes to water. After this, the effects grow worse, if the victim gets away before the second stage they will survive, whether or not they have side effects that last long term depends how long they were in contact. The second stage usually starts a minute after the first intial contact. As the victim breathes more and more of the mist in they begin to choke and spit out blood from the rotting of their inside organs and throat. They will begin to have seizures, hallucinations, and illusions of granduer. Many who have suffered in tests with the mists have claimed to have seen the “Father Dy” Visceral before they were stepped further into the third stage. Once the illusion has been seen, there is no hope for the victim. However if caught before the illusions, the “cure” can be given. While it is no real cure, it subdues the effects and can either come as a needle, or inhaler. The third and final stage of the Mists effect is the final collapse of the heart and brain, causing instant death. Most Dy are vulnerable to the mist themselves, but only if they are forced to breathe it in by another Dy. A Dy can kill another by forcing its jaws open and breathing the gas from their own jaws into the other. Most Dy do not use this method, but during the Ascension War very few Dy have a choice but to get rid of the enemy as quick as possible. The most dangerous part of a Gear is what happens when you destroy it. Breaking one rotating gear alone is enough to cause three massive explosions. The first is a burst of energy stored within the gear ring itself, which booms outwards and initially is what kills the person whom is holding the Gear. The second explosion is a more of an implosion, and any of those who died in the first explosion are used for this second process. While for a Dy it is hard for a Gear to kill them, especially if it is only just one ring broken, it is still possible. the souls and Tai’lume of the souls killed in the first explosion will be collected by the Gear, only to give off the second explosion, the colors vary among the explosions, but take on fiery colors and a very bright look. The final explosion, is one of great importance. Since the Gear has lost a ring, it must do something with the energy it can longer create, and since the Gear is obviously not inside the Dy (for to break a ring it must be outside of the Dy) the energy is useless. This explosion takes the color of the Dy’s Gear and will create massive shock wave that ruptures across the ground, this explosion can kill a Dy, but it is rare, for the Gear in a Dy keeps it safe from the explosions (or it is supposed to). The Orb in the center is the worst to break. Say you have a four ringed Gear, you get Five of your buddies who don’t like living and get them each to break a ring, then the final breaks the Orb itself. When the Orb shatters, you can see the Dy’s Tai’lume leave the Gear, it rears up, utter a shattering scream of pain and rage as its soul is literally torn apart right there. The Dy completely ceases to exist, both in the living world, the underworld, and the Void. Afterwards the energy is completely released from the Gear, and the Dy’s Tai’lume. This explosion can be compared to about five Atomic Bombs going off at once. There has been an incident where a Dy has had their Gear Destroyed, mostly on Earth. Humans Killed the Dy, stole the Gear, and then used the Gear as an atomic weapon against their enemies on Earth. Rather effective for them, but Dy need the Gear. Humans later revealed they could power machines, both of peace and war, with the Gears. Each Ring responds to it’s destruction like that. However if you break the whole thing, gears and orb and all, the resulting explosion is as if breaking each gear by itself and the orb as well. The Location of a Dy’s Gear is found in their chest. It is between the lungs (which sit on either side of the Dy’s massive chest cavity) and is held up by wires, which rest inside the Dy’s muscle structure. These wires keep the Gear “online” and transport the energy throughout the body. As well as the Wires, there is a series of blood vessels that connect to the orb itself. Beneath the Gear is a muscle structure above the sternum which cradles the Gear, held aloft by the wires so each rotating gear can move, it provides a safety catch should the wires snap or break. A Dy will entrust their Gear to as many as two souls, sometimes three or four. These Souls can be of any race and are entrusted to protect the Gear should the Dy ever lose their body (such as a complete destruction of the body, for the Gear cannot be placed in any other Dy, but can be combined with another Gear). These souls who are granted that right to protect a Dy’s Gear are called “Watchers” Or in the Dy language “Gev’nah.” They have the ability to use the energy int he Gear as well as speak to the Dy’s Tai’lume. A Dy may give their Gear to a Ra’jukai upon their Death. It is a very perilous process and few live through it. Ra’jukai have a hard time protecting the Gear that becomes theirs because of their frequent change in form and lack of form. Humans will only survive a Gear Transplant is a Titan gives them their Gear. All Ra’jukai survive a Titan giving them their Gear, but not all Humans. Fer’blukan must prove their are true of heart and sound in both body and mind.The Process of giving another soul a Gear is called “Inception” or in the Dy language, “Ful’nore”